Dragon Rider Naruto
by RJHyuga
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes: After being chased by the villagers Naruto escapes to the caves that he had found under the Hokage Monument on his tenth birthday. He finds a chamber with twelve dragon eggs and a bunch of eldunari. One of the eggs hatch for him and thus our journey begins.


AN: This is my first story and I am looking for a beta as well. There WILL be some slight bashing, mostly towards Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi because honestly Sakura and Sasuke are kinda dicks and Kakashi could have done a little more to help our favorite knuckleheaded and unpredictable ninja. Over time Kakashi will get better and start helping out Naruto more and more. I am planning on giving some people dragon eggs besides Naruto and I need ideas for that. This will be a harem fic and I have a few ideas for that but I am going to put up a poll for that soon to try to get what people want for people for both. There will be only five spaces in his harem and I already have one of them. Also should I give Jiraya an egg. There will only be 12 eggs and all of his mates will be getting one so vote wisely. ^_^ The academy graduates the students at 14 NOT 12 like canon. If you don't like it I have one thing to say TOUGH SHIT.

"Dattebayo" Talking

"_Dattebayo" _Thoughts

"**Dattebayo" **Bijuu/Thought Speak

"_**Dattebayo" **_Bijuu/Dragon thoughts

Disclaimer: I, RJ, in no way shape or form, am NOT the owner of either _Naruto _or _Eragon._ Those creations belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Christopher Paolini respectively.

-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-

**Chapter 1**

**Oct 17**

He had been chased again. It was always worse on his birthday but this one seemed like it was especially bad. He hadn't meant to be out, for the last 8 years he had been spending it in his small apartment that the Hokage had gotten for him after the orphanage had kicked him out when he was 5.

"Kuso, what did I do to them to make them hate me!" Naruto yelled his voice echoing back at him from the caves. He was wearing his neon orange jumpsuit that he got really cheap, he had a kunai pouch on his right and a shuriken pouch on the left side of his hip, his goggles, and a flashlight headset where the goggles the Hokage had given him usually sat. He is also carrying a sealing scroll that the Hokage had also given him for his explorations into these caverns.

He had found the caves under the Hokage mountain on his tenth birthday while trying to escape from the mob, of course. He'd been exploring them ever since, mapping them out, but they just seem to go on forever. Every once in awhile a tunnel would end up either a dead end or in a chamber filled with junk that he would usually sell, but on the rare occasion he would find jewels or weapons that he would have to give to the Hokage to sell for him. Once he had even found a black double sided hand and a half sword, with a black opal set in the pommel, that he kept in a hidden cubby in the closet in his room, hoping to take up kenjutsu when he became a genin.

"For once I just wish they would leave me in peace, dattebayo," he murmured. "It's not like my pranks are that harmful or dangerous. Besides they should thank me for pointing out the security problems the village has. Jiji had said that as long as I didn't cause permanent harm that I could test out his ninja, hell he even pays me sometimes for the help. Now where was I last time."

He looked down at the map he had in his hand, trying to figure out which way he had to go to explore a new tunnel when he bashed his head into a wall.

"Owwww," he reached up with his free hand and pulled it away seeing blood on his hand. and looked at the wall to see it slightly glowing, his blood staining it. All of a sudden he heard a hiss from the wall before he saw it slide back slightly before sliding all the way to the side. He took a kunai out and out his map away. Slowly walking into the room he looked around the beam from his flashlight glinting off many round gemlike, dust covered items on the shelves that were jutting out of the wall in every color that he could think of. In the center of the room there was a pedestal with thriteen egg shaped rocks on it with a giant book on a slightly lower pedestal in front of them .

Naruto looks around the room seeing that the only way into the room was the way he just came in he put the kunai away. He walks over to the book and blows the dust off of it, coughing as it blows into his face.

"The History of the Dragon Riders by Eragon Shadeslayer." Naruto reads aloud. "Who were the Dragon Riders and why did they leave all this here?"

He puts the sealing scroll on the ground and unrolls it putting the book on one of the empty seals that were written on it. There is a poof of smoke as he applied chakra to the seal and the book is no longer there. He puts the egg shaped rocks on the seals before they disappear one at a time into the scroll. Then he goes to one of the shelves and touches a sapphire blue stone.

"**Hello little one."** He hears a slightly echoing female voice say all of a sudden.

"Who's there?" Naruto asks, spinning around and taking a kunai out of his pouch.

"**That would be me, little Naruto. I am the Eldunari, the stone, that you still have in your hand. My name is Saphira, and I am speaking to you in your mind."**

"How?"

"**By touching my eldunari, you allowed me to create a telepathic link, so that I can speak to you or send you pictures in your mind. I will also be able to help you by giving you instruction on anything you need help with, if I know it." **Saphira said to him.

"Okay, so I have a few questions for you. One, do I have to speak out loud or can I just think what I want to say to you? Two, do I have to keep you elderna-"

"**Eldunari."**

"Yea that, do I have to keep it with me to keep speaking to you or can I just leave it at home? And three, what exactly is an eldunari?" asks Naruto

"**Well, young one."**

"Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Naruto, in order you can just think what you want to say to me, everything else in your mind will be private unless you want me to see it, you will have to keep my eldunari on you and touch it in order for us to talk to each other, and finally an eldunari, which means heart of hearts in the ancient language, is a stone that resided in a dragon's-"**

"DRAGON! You were a dragon. That is so AWESOME, dattebayo. What color were you? How big were you? How long were your teeth?"

"**NARUTO. If you want me to answer your questions you have to let me speak. As I was saying, young one, yes I am a dragon, and eldunari house a dragon's soul if they put it in there before they die. My colour is the same as my eldunari, at my last measurement I was as large as a small hill and my teeth were several meters in length. If you look in the center of the room you will see that there are thirteen eggs on the dias, what I want you to do is touch each one. Then I want you to stay in this room with me for a couple of days, so if you have anyone that you need to tell, tell them that you are going camping for a few days." **Saphira said.

"Why do you want me to touch the eggs and stay here?"

"**I will explain everything in a couple of days Naruto. Just please go and come back as soon as possible."**

"All right," says Naruto. "I'll be back in a few hours."

-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-DRN-

AN: So how was it? Please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Please read and review. Thanks,

RJHyuuga


End file.
